Festive Moments
by TenaTheGryffindor
Summary: Harry and Ginny after the war. Christmas Eve in the Burrow. One-shot. Sorry, I suck at summaries. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.


Before the fic, I just want to say merry Christmas, guys! I made a little oneshot and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for following my work! Here is my Christmas gift for you! Love ya!

Festive moments

Ginny was giggling. She was watching her boyfriend fighting with Christmas lights. They were completely tangled.  
"Something funny?" Harry asked, quite annoyed.  
"Yes." She said and took out her wand. She waved with it a few times and lights were untangled. "You are just so cute when you are clumsy." He sighed.  
"I sometimes forgot that I have magic. Cons of growing up around muggles." He said.  
"Do you ever wish that you never got your letter?" she asked him.  
"Depends." He said. "I wish I wasn't famous. But, again, if I never found out that I am a wizard I wouldn't met you."  
"I love when you are romantic." She said. She leaned over the table, grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.  
They have been living together in a Grimmauld Place for two years now. They moved in after Harry went back from the Auror training. She missed him a lot during that time. He was visiting her and the rest of her family from time to time, but it wasn't the same. She was so happy when he finally came back. They renewed the place and they are living there now.  
"So, your mom sent me a letter." He said. "We are invited to the Burrow tonight."  
"Okay." She said. That was nothing new. They were always going there on Christmas Eve.  
"By the way, your mom also said that you should wear something nice tonight." He added.  
"Was it my mom or you?" she asked.  
"You choose. I would recommend you that red dress that you got recently." He said.  
"You wouldn't care if I was wearing a trash bag colored in red. Only important thing is that it's something red." She pointed out.  
"God, we have been dating since '96 and you just now realize that?" he said as a joke.  
"Oh, I know that for a long time now." She said. "I was just pointing out the facts."  
"Just wear that. I love how it looks on you." He said and kissed her on the cheek.  
That evening, they were getting ready. She was in front of a mirror, putting on her red lipstick. Harry entered the bathroom. He opened the cupboard and took out the perfume she got him for birthday. He was wearing a button-up shirt and a tie.  
"Looking good, Potter." She told while putting her lipstick away.  
"Not as good as you, Weasley." He told her. "Ready?"  
"Just a second." She said and took their jackets. "Now." They appareted to the Burrow. She remembered the first few times when she did that. It was very uncomfortable, but you get used to it.  
The couple entered the loud Burrow. Her mom was in the kitchen. Because of course she is. In the last few years, number of people coming here, became so big that they stopped eating at the table. They were eating wherever they found space.  
"Ginny! Harry!" her mom said when she noticed them. "I am so glad you could make it."  
"Always a pleasure, Molly." Harry said, while leaving his jacket.  
"Harry!" they heard a child's voice. Little, blue haired, five-year-old boy was running toward them. Harry's face had lighten up the instant he saw him.  
"Teddy!" he said. He picked Teddy up and turned around with him. "God, you are heavier than the last time I saw you."  
"Is that good?" Teddy asked.  
"It is the best." Harry said. He put a little boy down.  
"Ginny!" he said and hugged her. She hugged him back.  
"Hey, Teddy." She said. "How are you?"  
"I am great. How are you? When will the next game be?" Teddy was one of her biggest fans. He was watching every single one of her matches.  
"In the spring." She answered.  
"I can't wait that long." He said, looking sad.  
"It will come faster than you think. And I will make it sure that you get special tickets in the front so you can sit with us." She said.  
"Thank you, Ginny!" he said and hugged her again. Teddy was definitely the sweetest little creature that ever walked this Earth.  
"Merry Christmas, everyone." They heard Bill saying. He and Fleur were covered in snow along with their two daughters. Victoire and Dominique. And the third child was on its way.  
Ginny used to really hate Fleur. She didn't get why would Bill be with her. Only reason that she could think of is that Fleur is absolutely stunning. But, after the war ended and she really became the part of this family they have became friends.  
"Vicki!" Teddy said immediately and ran toward her. It was so cute. Fleur sat down. Bill went toward her and Harry.  
"Hey, little sis." He said and hugged her. She could be in her sixties and he would still call her 'little sis'.  
"How are you, mate?" he asked Harry.  
"Good. What about you?" he asked politely as always.  
"Somehow, I still can't get used to Fleur being pregnant. I did this two times, but it's still killing me." He said.  
"You know it's worth it." Harry said.  
"Yes, it is." Bill said. Ron, Hermione, George and Angelina showed at the door.  
"Merry Christmas, Weasleys!" Hermione said. She was very cheerful. They all hugged each other.  
"Where is my favorite Quidditch duo?" Angelina cheerfully said. She hugged them both.  
"How are you, Angelina?" Ginny asked.  
"I am doing great. George and I actually have some news. But, we will wait until dinner." She said.  
"Okay." Harry said. "Ginny, will you go outside with me?"  
"Let's go." She said.  
They went outside. Snow was sparkling on the moonlight. They went down to the lake that was frozen. He waved with his wand. Trees behind them lighten up. There were no clouds in the sky.  
"This reminds me of our first date, back at Hogwarts." She said. "I remember every single detail from that day."  
"Me too." He said. "It was a start of the best adventure of my life."  
"Yes, it was." She agreed.  
"Listen, I've been thinking about something." He said, sounding serious.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Look, a shooting star!" he said, pointing his finger behind her. She looked behind. Sky was filled with stars, but not shooting ones.  
"There is no…" she said, while turning back and then she went silent. Harry was on his knee with a ring in his hands. Her jaw dropped.  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley," he said. "You are the love of my life. You made my life brighter. You are my second piece. Will you do me a huge honor, make the happiest man alive and marry me?" She kissed him.  
"So is that…"  
"Yes, yes, yes!" she said. They separated. He put the ring on her finger. It was a golden ring with tiny, green crystals all over it.  
"That was my mother's engagement ring. I found it in a vault. I knew that I will propose you with it one day." He said.  
"I love you, Harry Potter." She said.  
"I love you too, Ginny Weasley." He said.  
They went back to the Burrow. It was time for dinner. Everyone was in the living room, talking.  
"Can I have everyone's attention?" Ginny asked. All of the heads turned around. "Harry proposed me. We are getting married!"  
The whole family went crazy. They were all cheering and hugging them.  
"Welcome to the family, mate!" Ron said to Harry.  
"I am so happy for you two!" Hermione said, hugging them both at the same time.  
"I am getting firewhiskey!" her dad said.  
"One more thing." Angelina said. "George and I have wonderful news too. I am pregnant!"  
"These are the reasons to celebrate!" Bill said. They all started eating and drinking. Except for kids, Angelina and Fleur. George rocked himself. Along with Ron. Ginny and Harry were kissing whole night, saying each other the same lines. 'I love you' and 'we are engaged'. It was the most beautiful Christmas Eve Ginny ever had. 


End file.
